User talk:SteamlandsGuy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nitrome Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Engine Room page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- NOBODY (Talk) 13:06, April 20, 2011 About WIP Templates Hi SteamlandGuy! If you think I'm angry about the WIP templates, I'm not. I actually think I should have made a page about how to use a WIP Template, and it is really my fault if peple are unsure on how to completely use the WIP Template. Anyway, I think I should tell you that you don't have to place WIP Templates on every single page you edit. The reason I made WIP Templates was so that people who visited the page would know the page was being worked on by somebody else. You should only place a WIP template if you are still working on a page and have to abruptly leave, or if you plan on doing more work on a page. Also, you don't have to place WIP's for other people, everyone is fully capable of placing there own WIP's. Also, if you have any questions, whether angry or happy, you can always place them on my page. Happy editing! --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 18:50, May 19, 2011 (UTC) About WIP Templates 2 I thought you had stopped adding WIP Templates to pages which your only edit was to add the template. I see you have, but you now are changing the name of the person who edited. Once again I will say it, please do not change the name of the person who is editing the page. People are capable of doing that themselves. Also, you don't have to place a WIP Template on every new page you create. And lastly, please don't post a message on peoples page titled "Title Name" then post an image of a game and what the game is. Happy Editing! --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 13:31, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Banning SteamlandsGuy, I have become tired having to undo your senseless edits. You have not stopped placing WIP's for other people, and today you misused the Grammar template. SteamlandsGuy, if you keep it up, we will ban you from the wiki. You will not be able to edit, and if we find you editing outside your account, we will block you there to. This Forum is where the head Admins of this wiki are discussing blocking you for senseless edits, and template misuse. If you don't misuse templates, change the names for WIP templates/place WIP templates for other people, we will not block you. However, misuse of a template one more time will force us to ban you. If you have any questions, don't feel afraid to ask me on my talk page. If you abide to the rules, you'll be another helpful user to the wiki. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 13:16, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Blocking SteamlandsGuy SteamlandsGuy, was blocked and i put it. 92.86.108.62 20:17, June 18, 2011 (UTC)